


The Daggoo Files

by anonstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonstarbuck/pseuds/anonstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot  MSR drabbles where Daggoo is the main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Daggoo was half barking, half howling at the moon above. The air was crisp with the coming of Autumn; and somewhere, someone was burning dead leaves, and the smell was mingling with the thick sweetness of approaching rain.

Upstairs, a breeze was blowing in through the window moving the curtains like the waves of the ocean, creating the illusion of candlelight. 

Upstairs, the couple on the bed were facing each other. Two very different noses touching, two foreheads holding very different brains and very similar thoughts. One large hand was gently clasping a very small one between their heaving chests.

Daggoo barks at the sky, claiming it as his. He knows that this is his home now. He listens in on the couple upstairs, whose lips are connecting again. Yes, this is home. He can understand it to be so in her thoughts. 

His instincts tell him that home will always be wherever she is. He cocks his head like a gun, and realises that he and the man upstairs have this instinct in common. 

He likes him already.


	2. The Daggoo Files: Morning

Mulder always wakes up first and finds Daggoo snuggling at the end of the bed, pressed up against his and Scully’s intertwined legs. Without waking her, he gets up and motions for the dog to follow him downstairs, where he makes coffee and starts frying bacon. He gives Daggoo a couple of pieces– it’s their little secret. Scully pretends not to know. The scent of breakfast reaches her and she smiles into the pillow.  
She’s glad to be back home.


	3. The Daggoo Files: Hostilities

They had broken the bed.

Still sweaty from the exertion, Mulder and Scully went downstairs, where Daggoo suddenly leapt off the couch and nipped Mulder’s toe before running off under the kitchen talbe to glare at him. 

“What the hell is his problem?” Mulder mumbled, glaring back.

Scully smiled and reminded him, “Dogs hold hostilities toward people that harm their masters.” 

Mulder looked concerned and touched her cheek. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Smiling coyly, she stood on her tiptoes to plant a slow kiss on his lips. “No, Mulder. I distinctly remember saying ‘Harder’.”

He blushed, squeezed her hand and led her to the couch. 

As they settled in, Scully leaned against him sleepily. Daggoo padded towards them and curled up on his lap, as if he had understood the conversation and all was forgiven. 

“We need to buy a new bed, Mulder.”

He grinned widely at the thought of testing it.


End file.
